Now That Just Makes Me Laugh
by TotallyCool
Summary: Clark was depressed with his overdose breakup with Lana. But somehow, a certain memory about Lois Lane can't make him to stop laughing. R&R Please...


A/N: Hi, everyone….somehow, reading the stories here has inspired me to write my first Fanfic…since I'm pretty obsessed with Smallville right now, or more precisely Clois ( as most people refer to them here)... I'll write one about them...

Summary: Clark was depressed about his overdose break-up with Lana...A certain memory of Lois Lane made him laugh again...

DISCLAIMER: I guess you'll know by now that I don't own Smallville or any of its character. Although if I did, I'll make sure Lois Lane is in every episode of Smallville…coz I just can't get enough of Clois...

* * *

"Smallville?..why are you smiling?" Lois?..When did she get here? Did my superhearing clog again?

I guess, it's safe to say that she caught me smiling. But I don't think I want to answer that question..so, let's just go with, "Huh? What?" I still can't stop myself from smiling..and now...

"Now, you're laughing. Come on..tell me. Did any of the farm animals turned into a comedian today? Coz..if that was the case..I need to get my laptop and start typing." I'm still laughing..partly because of that sarcastic joke she just made and the rest because..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the Nth time, I'm tired of this frustrating on-and-off relationship…and this time for real (I hope). Yeah, I figured, sometimes it was my fault, then her fault, mine again…and I wish I could also blame Lex for my broken heart. (but then, who will take the fall for everything evil that happen in the world. Who doesn't know Lex. Even his plants have hidden agendas. In the future, Lex may have his shoulder fulled with blames. So, let's not bother him with this one.)

Well, Lana and her famous quest for the truth. What am I supposed to do? Tell her my secret? Believe me, I tried..and the last time I did that, she kind of got hit by a truck or car or something and died. Sarcastically, I'd say..I have to thank the-head-of-the-trust-fund-kid-club for that.

And Jor-el with all his talk about my destiny...this has really started to bother me (but thanks to him, Lana's death was not permanent…so I guess we're even)..and about that destiny of mine? maybe I'll complain about that later…right now..I need to focus all my energy on getting over Lana…cry or scream if necessary…at least that was my plan until a certain someone with her over-confident footsteps arrives at my 'fortress of solitude' right about now…

"_Lois?..what are you doing here?"_ Just great..now I have to redirect my energy to defend myself against Lois and her witty sarcasm…which sometimes I enjoyed doing…but I'm really not in the mood right now…or am I?...I guess i can't really control that..

"_Hey, Smallville. Where's your mom? I've been trying to call her since this morning and kept getting this busy signal." _

"_My mom? Uh..she's having a meeting with someone…political matters..I guess..I don't know." _

"_Yeah..I figured..you wouldn't know anything other than cracking corns and milking cows."_ And like always, she ended her comment with a sarcastic smile. If it's not from Lois, I would probably be offended by that statement. But with her, it's another story. I don't have the extra time to be offended, when my mind is fully-occupied…trying to think of the next statement to fire her back with.

"_A little advice, Smallville. You should learn to keep track of your mom..now that you're a senator's son."_ I don't know whether it's a sincere advice..or it's just another one of her mischievous tactics to annoy me. But, thanks to that advice, I'm now launching my very own attack.

"_Well..last time I checked, you're the one who get paid to do that."_ I gotta admit, that was brilliant…at least I thought so…until..she fires back…within split seconds. I gotta give it to her…her tongue is sure faster than a speeding bullet.

"_So…you've been checking me out."_ She raised her eyebrows and gave me that sultry smile of hers. I'm not sure whether it's a statement or a question...but it's enough to get me speechless with that startled-yet-innocent expression on my face, I hope she didn't notice.

"_Once again, you failed to keep up with your end of the conversation. Don't worry, Smallville…you just need more practice. Ok, play with you later. I need to find your mom and remind her to set up that call waiting thingy."_ And with that neat closing statement, she walked away…living me still speechless and then it got me thinking...….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois Lane..now where do I begin to describe her. I first knew her as Chloe's cousin with Nicorette addiction and her unwavering hate of uncomfortable silences. I wish I could change the way we first set eyes on each other. Seriously, lying naked on the corn field…apparently got struck by a lightning (as Lois like to put it.) not really the favorite story of my life…especially, when she can't stop dangling the threat to tell everyone about it, each time I started to get on her nerve…well..that threat… and…my Elmer Fudd night-light making a very public appearance.----- (Now thinking about that almost makes me smile..almost..)

And then there's this over-confident metropolitan girl in her…that thinks she can take over anything. I guess I'm partly responsible for encouraging that kind of behavior in her over the past 2 years (not that she really needed that encouragement). She has this tendency to fight bad guys instead of running away. Don't get me wrong, it's a good attitude. But sometimes, she kicked butts a little more than she should for her own good. And with me always super-speeding to her rescue, finishing the battle she was about to lose..(but won anyway, with my secret help)…she'll never gonna stop kicking butts..Then of course, she has this habit of sayingthings like,_ "I don't know how you ever survived without _ _me.__" _or_ "Hey,, Smallville..nice of you to show up." _or_ "Don't sweat it..I got it all under control." _which is kind of annoying sometimes...but then ...she always says thank you...eventually...and it makes me feel good inside..

And then of course..I can't forget this one incident. When the second meteor shower hit Smallville, somehow...Lois and my mom ended up in Jor-el icy fortress..(their plane was hijacked..I think..and then crashed conveniently near the fortress..now, how did that happened?). And then, there's this incident that made me laughing so hard for days…every time I was alone. ( Not the plane crash part..of course..Did I mention that I'm an honorable man?..at least someone thought so). Anyway, after everything finally settled down (well not everything), I went to visit Lois in Smallville Medical Center. We had a little chat about this beautiful palace of ice that she saw when she was unconscious…how she was bathed in a warm light. (Believe me, I'm quoting her exact words here). At first I was worried that she had found out about Jor-el fortress and the mystery behind it..that is one juicy story for her article…but then she said something I couldn't forget until now, _"I think I died and went to heaven."_ I wanted to laugh but I just smiled and replied, _"Then I'm glad you're back."_ I guess it's better to let her believe that. I'm just not ready for a secret-revealing session. Sometimes, in order to protect the people we love, we keep secrets. In a subtle way, I did tell Lois once about this famous principle of mine and she happened to reply, _"That is totally...retarded."_ And note to self: If one day I happen to tell her my secret, remember to clarify that misconception she had about dying and going to heaven. But, seriously, how did that ever cross her mind?...I've gotta tell Chloe about this...(as soon as she get back from her travel around the world with Bart.)..and I bet we're gonna laugh like...like we never laugh before...

Ah..screw Chloe! (and I meant that in the most polite way as possible)..I can't wait anymore...I'm laughing now...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, tell me, Smallville. I'm dying to know here. I'm stuck with a crappy mood today..so, if you can share that laughter with me.."

"It's really nothing, Lois. I'm just a little bit disoriented I guess." Did she buy that? I'll should be a little more convincing..maybe add, " you know, because of the bad weather..and all."

"Gee..you're weird, farmboy. And you just keep getting weirder." I guess, I convinced her there's nothing news worthy here..as she turned around and started to walk away. I can feel a sign of relief in my breath...but not for long...

Lois turned back around to face me. Uh-oh..I should have known by now that nothing can escape the curiosity of Lois Lane.

"Spill it, Smallville..or I.." Ooo..not that 'Elmer Fudd' threat again...

Before I knew it, she is moving towards me...with that threathening look in her face...and before I could think of any appropriate action, I was running from her...and she..well, I guess..it's normal for her to chase the running target...

We seem to be circling the barn...for almost 30 minutes now...Bring it on, Lois...I don't mind running all day...but you're not gonna find out the reason of my laugh...not just yet...one day maybe...


End file.
